Par de tontos
by POWorld
Summary: Él era sólo un espectador de lo que acontecía con ellos, ese par de tontos eran una agradable entretención.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Shinheki no Kyojin no me pertenece, su autor es Hajime Isayama.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Compadecía con cada molécula de su ser a la persona que tuviera como pareja a su amigo, no por que fuera una mala persona, no, para nada. En realidad su amigo era un excelente ser humano si le quitabas esa loca idea de querer aleccionar a las personas a punta de patadas y golpes.

Más bien era por lo posesivo y controlador que resultaba ser y, hasta algunas veces acosador…

Lamentablemente no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la actual presa de su amigo antes de ser alcanzado por el radar de Levi, Entiende que en el basto mundo bicolor del pelinegro, sólo ha sentido una fuerte conexión sexual con los productos de limpieza. Ahora sabe que no es del todo cierto, al parecer un pequeño repartidor le provoca muchas más cosas.

Observo tranquilamente mientras tomaba café -que a su parecer sabe a calcetín-, como el pequeño sujeto en cuestión de su análisis miraba impaciente el reloj que portaba en su muñeca, para resoplar visiblemente cabreado y luego dar vueltas alrededor de la estancia.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó divertido.

Levi le miro impasible e ignorando la pregunta, se sentó en el sillón cinco segundos, los suficientes para volver a levantarse como resorte creyendo escuchar el timbre.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su error, disimuladamente desvió su camino y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de otro café para intentar calmar sus nervios.

Todo eso ante la mirada burlona del rubio. Ahora ya no compadecía al prospecto de Levi, si no a él mismo.

Escucho un suave golpeteo en la puerta y como su amigo parecía muy ocupado medio matando a sus utensilios de cocina, él fue quien abrió la puerta.

Se encontró asombrado al ver a un muchacho casi de su misma estatura, bastante apuesto –sabe que no debe decir esa palabra en voz alta- de unos ojos verdes bastante llamativos y mirada amable. En su interior, esperaba que el prospecto de Levi fuera alguien más feo considerando los gustos medio raros de su amigo.

—Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Eren Jeager y…

—El gusto es mío. —se abofeteo mentalmente por su error.

—¿Perdón?

—Nada, nada. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Venia a entregar un paquete a nombre de Levi Corporal. ¿Esta aquí?

—Eh…

Su mente no carburo lo suficiente, hasta que un codazo en sus costillas le hizo reaccionar. Sacandole el poco aire que habia acumulado después de ver al apuesto muchacho.

—Si, hola. —alzo la mano en modo de saludo el pelinegro.

—¡Oh, es usted! Es bueno verle de nuevo. –sonrió y ambos adultos mayores pudieron aprecia una sonrisa de perfectos blancos dientes—. Es una impresora, un escritorio y una silla giratoria. ¿Es correcto?

—Si.

—Perfecto. Firme aquí y enseguida subirán las cosas y continuaremos con la instalación. —le tendió unos papeles que Levi agarro pero sin quitárselo de las manos.

—Los firmare.

—Adelante. —volvió a sonreír amable, esperando.

—Si…

—¿Necesita una pluma?

—No, necesito algo en que recargarme.

—¿Es así? —le dio la espalda, inclinándose y apuntándose—. Puede usarme si quiere.

El pelinegro se ruborizo por que es un hombre de mente cochambrosa y entendió claramente una invitación a ultrajar ese trasero que sobresalía de ese pantalón de trabajo que le quedaba muy bien. Pero raciono a tiempo y asintió mientras ponía los papeles en la espalda del castaño y comenzó a firmar.

Obviamente no desaprovecho la oportunidad de recargarse sutilmente en Eren y toquetear su espalda sin que se diera cuenta, pero lamentablemente los buenos momentos siempre terminan rápido.

—Ya.

—Gracias, enseguida vuelvo.

Vio marcharse al castaño y verlo ir a una camioneta donde tenían las cosas.

—Eres muy descarado. —le dijo Erwin.

—Que a ti no te importe.

En respuesta, el rubio alzo las manos protegiéndose de un segundo ataque y nego divertido. Yendosé a sentar a la sala en lo que terminaban.

.

.

.

—Ya todo esta listo, si tiene algún problema no dude en llamar y con guste le atenderé de nuevo. ¿Desea algo más?

—A ti…

—¿Disculpe?

—A ti muchas gracias por venir. —corrigió casi de inmediato.

—De nada, es mi trabajo. Con permiso.

—Si, lo sé, tu trabajo… —susurro mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Lo conociste en el trabajo, un día que fue a dejar material a la oficina y desde entonces no dejas de suspirar como colegiala enamorada cada que lo ves. —comentaba el rubio tratando de burlarse de su amigo.

—Si.

—No es para nada divertido que lo aceptes. —sonrío a sabiendas de lo poco tolerante que era Levi con las bromas.

—Si te quedaras callado sin hacer bromas de mal gusto seria más divertido.

—Dejando tu mal humor de lado ¿qué hare con esas cosas? Acabas de utilizar mi casa como bodega. —señalo la puerta del pasillo.

—Ya no tenia espacio en la mía.

—¿Acaso estuviste pidiendo cosas para verle? —Le acuso incrédulo—. Resultaste ser más acosador de lo que imaginé, lo anotare en mi análisis.

Levi no le presto atención y agarro su maletín para poder irse. Mañana le pediría de favor a Petra que le prestara su casa para recibir unas cosas.

Se sentía un poco enfermo pero no le importaba mucho si con eso lograba tocarle, verle y aspirar su aroma.

—Hasta mañana. —se despidió el pelinegro cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Erwin fue a la habitación donde acababan de instalar las cosas y se sentó en la silla haciéndola girar en el proceso. Cuando paro, observo unos segundos las cajas de la empresa y luego volvió a darse vueltas.

Pensó que Levi era un tonto enamorado ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de cómo se llama la empresa?

_Corporación Jeager Depot. _

Sonrió entretenido. Su amigo no era el único idiota enamorado, el pequeño Eren también tenia mucho que ver.

Bonito par de tontos.

* * *

**Espero sea de su agrado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: Levi narra como conocio a Eren.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba muy ocupado, tenia que supervisar material de oficina que iba a llegar, ir al banco a pelearse por un cheque que no pudieron cobrar y regañar a su equipo de trabajo por tirar su café al resumidero.

Tomo la lista de los productos y se fue al almacén a aburrirse.

Vio con indiferencia que un camión de la distribuidora estaba llegando y se estaciono en el área de descarga. Se acerco para comenzar lo más rápido posible, a fin de cuentas hoy sólo se reabastecerían de algunas cosas que faltaban y no era lo usual que encargaban.

Pero todo cambio cuando la presencia de un joven apuesto ataco, solo su indiferencia ante ataques sorpresivos podría detenerle de preguntarle su nombre, dirección, teléfono, grupo sanguíneo y si se bañaba todos los días.

Se recargo en la puerta conteniendo el aire.

Bajo de la camioneta con toda la seguridad del mundo, caminando en cámara lenta –según su perspectiva-, hasta pudo observar como el viento mecía su cabello castaño y su uniforme de trabajo le dejaba ver unos brazos musculosos pero sin exagerar.

_No soy gay. No soy gay. No soy gay. No soy gay. _

Se repetía casi como mantra. ¿Pero por qué lo negaba? Su descripción coincidía perfectamente con una atracción. Una muy gay atracción.

—Buen día. —saludo con una sonrisa el joven.

—Buenas —_las tengas_, pensó.

—Descargaremos las cosas y mientras usted puede ir contándolas y verificar que todas hayan llegado. —le explicaba amablemente.

Asintió. El obviamente sabía como se manejaba todo eso, pero quería un poco de su atención. Si hubiese sido otra persona le hubiera callado con un "_Ya lo sé, trabajo aquí. Idiota_" y luego lo mataría con la mirada.

El joven se retiro a la parte trasera de la camioneta sacando una rampa y alguien más le ayudaba.

Le observo detenidamente, cada movimiento, cada mueca que hacia cuando cargaba algo pesado, la sonrisa de satisfacción al ver su trabajo bien echo y luego ese acercamiento sensual hacia él quitándose el sudor de la frente con papel.

—¿Estaba todo?

—Si. —le contesto mientras observaba los papeles.

¿Ya tan rápido? En realidad se le olvido que estaba haciendo ahí por verle.

—Bueno, iré por los papeles para que los pueda firmar y dar el trabajo por cumplido.

Volvió a mirarle, ahora la espalda, bajando la mirada hasta su trasero, que bonito trasero.

Cuando todo estuvo en orden y el joven estaba a punto de despedirse se sintió un poco extraño.

—Disculpe, no me presente. Mi nombre es Eren y soy el encargado de almacén. Si tiene algún pedido extra oficial podemos llevárselo a su domicilio. —le ofreció la mano en modo de presentación.

—Levi Corporal. —le dijo mientras miraba su mano, estaba muy bien cuidada y eso que siempre cargaba cosas.

El castaño nervioso retiro su mano pensando que no la estrecharía.

—Bueno, un gusto. Con permiso. —volvió a sonreírle de esa manera derrite corazones.

Levi frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué quito su mano? A penas que se preparo psicológicamente para tomársela.

Vio con decepción bien disimulada al joven subir a la camioneta y dar marcha. Al menos podría llamarle y que le llevara cosas. ¿Pero cómo qué cosas?

Verifico mentalmente cosas que le faltaran -o no- en su casa, dirigiendose a su otro que hacer del día.

.

.

—Oye, Levi. Aquí dice que está todo pero faltan dos cajas de papel Basik. —le reclamaba su jefe.

—Así es de cruel el mundo, siempre te termina faltando algo.

—Te puse a ti a recibir por que eres muy ordenado y luego vienes y me dices que… —pasó por alto el sarcasmo.

El pelinegro desconecto sus oídos en lo que terminaba de regañarle. ¿Si se iba a poner a revisarlos por qué no fue él mismo?

"… tendremos que llamar de nuevo ¿Entendiste?"

Levi lo miro intensamente. _¿Llamar? ¿Eren? Bien, echo. _

—Si.

—Llama mañana, entonces.

_¿Qué papel le dijo? _Se preguntaba.

.

.

.

Estaba con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano, la tarjeta del número en la otra y nerviosismo en todo su cuerpo.

_Erwin le miraba divertido. Había escuchado la conversación con su jefe y extrañado por la posición sumisa de su amigo –él esperaba gritos- le arrincono con preguntas incomodas y luego le soltó toda la información._

_¿Quién iba a pensar que podría tener fijación por un ser humano? Que divertido era._

Levi por fin tomo el valor y marco, le contesto una mujer e inmediatamente colgó. Él esperaba la voz varonil de Eren, no una de cacatúa muriendo.

Bueno, de nuevo se armo de valor y volvió a marcar.

_—Jeager Depot. ¿En que pudo ayudarle?_

_Al menos podría verle otro día…_

A la mañana siguiente estaba nervioso esperando que su jefe le dijera de nuevo que le tocaba almacén. Le vio ir hacia él y sonrió victorioso.

—Ya llegaron las cajas, gracias. Buen trabajo.

—Creí que las recibiría yo.

—Hanji se ofreció a hacerlo. —y luego se retiro.

Hanji… De seguro Erwin y ella se pusieron de acuerdo. Los mataría, juraba que los mataría

Se levanto con ansias asesinas dispuesto a golpear a cuanta persona se le cruzara por el camino, pero primeo tenia que recargarse con su café. El horror al descubrir que ya no había, termino de ponerlo de mal humor. Ayer compró ¿Por qué siempre se terminaba rápido? Ah, Petra. Ella siempre le dice que el café que compra sabe a calcetín.

Bah, a esa mujer no le puede hacer nada, le cae bien.

Agarro su chaqueta y su maletín, estaba enojado, se tomaría su descanso en ese momento. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y descubrió ahí la tarjeta con el numero de la empresa de Eren.

Ese día no estaba del todo perdido.

.

.

Se siente decepcionado, cada que pide algo para poder ver a Eren siempre va otra persona a entregarle las cosas. ¿No que él le atendería? Posiblemente entendió mal y sólo el joven intentaba ser amable… Lo maldice de ser así.

Hoy haría un ultimo intento, por eso le pidió ayuda a Erwin, su casa estaba llena de cosas innecesarias, hasta compro un nuevo retrete y lo tiene en la cocina porque el baño esta ocupado por un sillón. Así de ocupada se encuentra su casa.

Cuando le dijo a su amigo que necesitaba su ayuda obviamente le tuvo que decir para que y… obviamente se burlo de él y obviamente obviando lo obvio se murió de vergüenza pero no le golpeo ni mato porque le necesitaba vivo.

Por eso hoy se encontraba en su casa, escuchando a Erwin burlarse descaradamente en su cara. Se mofa de su preocupación al esperar a Eren, lo ignora para que le cale y se muera de indiferencia aunque eso no se pueda, pero igual lo quiere muerto… o no, es su mejor amigo.

¡Hasta le llevo del café que él toma! Y se atreve a reírse de él, ya no volverá a ser amable, nunca.

Se levanto del asiento. ¡Escucho el timbre!

_Error 404 timbre not found_.

Erwin no tiene timbre… dio la media vuelta y se apresuro a ir por café como método de despiste. Busco la cafetera y no la encontró, abrió las puertas de la alacena y se cayeron unos sartenes y cuando los recogió vio con ira contendida que la cafetera estaba en la barra de la cocina y luego su conciencia se burlo de él diciéndole que no era su casa.

Suspiro tratando de calmarse y cuando miro a la sala para cerciorarse que Erwin no se estuviera burlando de él, se encontró con su ausencia. Lo mato varias veces mentalmente mientras caminaba apresurado a la sala, seguramente ya había llegado su entrega y no le aviso. Cuando estuvo cerca ,vio con emoción que era Eren ¡Por fin! Y le dio un codazo bien dado a su amigo rubio aprovechado.

Miro medio embobado al joven, como lo recordaba no era nada comparado a la realidad. Alto, con esa sonrisa amable, con esos músculos, ese trasero bien dotado…

—¡Oh, es usted! Es bueno verle de nuevo. —sonrió—. Es una impresora, un escritorio y una silla giratoria. ¿Es correcto?

—Si.

La verdad no sabe, siempre pide las cosas del catalogo como vienen. Pero son detalles insignificantes.

—Perfecto. Firme aquí y enseguida subirán las cosas y continuaremos con la instalación. —le tendió unos papeles que Levi agarro pero sin quitárselo de las manos.

—Los firmare. —vio sus manos, recordando lo bien cuidadas que eran.

—Adelante. —volvió a sonreír amable.

_No me mires asi, no me mires asi. _Pensaba embobado.

—Si…

—¿Necesita una pluma?

—No, necesito algo en que recargarme.

—¿Es así? —le dio la espalda, inclinándose y apuntándose—. Puede usarme si quiere.

¿Acaso le estaba dando la espalda insunuando lo que creia que estaba insinuando? Le pasaron varias posiciones por la mente de cómo seria una larga noche y luego, nada… se dio cuenta de que tenía una mente enferma.

—Ya. —le dio los papeles.

—Gracias, enseguida vuelvo.

Le vio ir y venir con las cosas, mirándole intensamente.

Desafortunadamente para él, el día volvió a pasar tan rápido y ya se estaba despidiendo… el día se esfumó y también estuvo demasiado ocupado comiéndose con la mirada a Eren que pasó por alto la burla de Erwin de lo descarado que fue al manosearlo el trasero a su joven prospecto.

Vio a Eren alejarse nuevamente con decepción pero a su persona. ¿Por qué no era capaz de hablarle?

Cuando cerro la puerta despidiéndose pensó que todo lo amable que era tenia que ver con su trabajo, y se asusto de pensar que eso no le importaba con tal de que sólo lo fuera con él ¿Por qué Eren era tan atrayente?

Mañana le pediría a Petra su casa como próxima bodega, se lo debía por tirarle su café del mes.

Agarro sus cosas y se despido del rubio. Preocupado de que si no se le declaraba pronto, terminaría en bancarrota.

Realmente esperaba que fuera un enamoramiento pasajero…

* * *

**_Jeager Depot._ **Es un plagio de "Office Depot" no se me ocurría otro nombre, aclaro porque me preguntarón que significaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**ACLARACIONES: Primera parte desde la prespectiva de Eren.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su padre le esta abriendo caminos por el mundo tan ajetreado de los negocios, es por eso que hoy va a visitar a las empresas con quienes tienen conveníos de entregas y por mucho que él se niegue, al final, siempre termina haciendo lo que su progenitor le pide.

Un hombre muy amable les atendió y les ofreció un recorrido por las instalaciones, no era muy grande si acaso tres o cuatro pisos y su primera parada fue el almacén donde cajas con el nombre de "Jeager Depot" se podía apreciar.

Cuando iban en el segundo piso, su mirada se desvió por un momento a un pequeño grupo de personas que estaban en lo que al parecer era la habitación que utilizaban para almorzar, se detuvo a observar lo que hacían, le parecía gracioso la forma en que entre susurros se ponían de acuerdo en algo.

—¿No crees que se enoje mucho? —Un hombre alto le decía a la única mujer de ese peculiar grupo.

—No, le diré que fue accidental.

—El sabrá que fue a propósito, tirar una bolsa de granos de café cerrada no es precisamente un accidente, pesa más de 2 kilos y contiene cientos de granos.

—¿Tienes una propuesta mejor?

—Haremos toda la bolsa.

—No me lo pienso tomar, que asco. ¡Sabe a calcetín! —gritó otro hombre ahí.

—¡Cállate Auruo! Y no, se nos caerá accidentalmente por el resumidero.

—Bueno, pero tu le das la noticia.

—Si, si.

Retomo la marcha, mentalmente les animaba para que no los descubrieran, que divertidas personas.

Subieron al último piso para finalizar la visita. Veía sin interés pero con sonrisa amable a las personas que trabajaban ahí, a algunas ya les conocía de tratos indirectos, como al gerente y a los encargados de proyectos, con quienes su padre se ponía de acuerdo para publicidad y material en específico.

Cuando entraron a una oficina, entre un grupo de personas destacaba una cabellera pelinegra corta.

—Este es nuestro nuevo encargado de planeación de proyectos, que su fachada desinteresada no les afecte. Él es una muestra clara que la organización y eficacia aún existe. —El aludido no mostro signos de voltear a verlos y su jefe le llamó la atención—. Levi ¿Estas muy ocupado?

—Lo estoy. —Le miro sólo a él para luego reanudar su trabajo.

—Perdona —Suspiro mientras salían de la oficina y volvían al recorrido—. Lamento eso, cuando hay mucho trabajo es así y cuando no, también… Pero es muy bueno en lo que hace.

—Entendemos.

Eren ahora si que estaba entusiasmado, ese hombre tenia unos ojos penetrantes, su voz era tan varonil que su tono autoritario le provoca un revoltijo placentero, una perfecta estatura para novia ideal –novio, de igual forma piensa que Levi será el uke-, ese hombre era la perfección. Lamenta mucho el hecho de no poder volver a verle, piensa que si trabajaran juntos le acosaría hasta en los baños.

El recorrido no duró lo suficiente como para que siguiera imaginando a ese pequeño hombre que a primera vista se veía malhumorado, pero lo que le quedaba claro es que estaba hecho para tentarle en deseo.

Ocuparon el ascensor y cuando estaba apunto de cerrarse las puertas, una pequeña mano las detuvo y entro sin miramientos, seguido de una chica de lentes. Oprimieron el botón del primer piso y se enfrascaron en una charla que Eren no pasó por alto.

—¿Ya iras a casa? —le pregunto la mujer.

—No, no puedo irme con tanto trabajo.

—Relájate por una vez y termina sin estrés este mes. —Le palmeo ligeramente la espalda, cosa que al chico de ojos verdes le pareció un contacto innecesario.

—No soy un cerdo perezoso como tú.

_Bonita respuesta. _Pensó Eren.

La chica río estrepitosamente, seguramente conocía tan bien al hombre que no se ofendió por el comentario.

Él se le quedo viendo hasta que bajaron al primer piso, sus movimientos al caminar eran lentos y elegantes, casi como un felino. Pudo seguir mirándole todo el día pero las puertas se cerraron y ellos aun esperaban a ir al subterráneo por el auto

—¿No fue un mal día no, Eren? —Refiriéndose que al final les invitaron a comer.

Asintió. Fue un maravilloso día.

.

.

Estaba en la oficina de su padre, esperándole para que firmara unos papeles que necesitaba, cuando recibió un mensaje "Ven a almacén, tu pedido esta listo"

Dejos los papeles sobre la mesa con una nota y se apresuro en ir al lugar.

Un joven rubio de ojos azules le recibió con una sonrisa entusiasta, estrechando su mano y dándole una carpeta.

—Es de la empresa que me habías dicho.

—¿Es mucho?

—No, tienes mcuha suerte. Son pedidos extra y son pocas cosas.

Estaba nervioso, iría de chofer y probablemente cargador a entregar un pedido. Tenia que ser secreto, si su padre se llegase a enterar la reprimenda le costaría trabajo extra y sermones constantes.

Armin, su amigo y el jefe de esa área, a quien le pidió ayuda de volver a ver a ese hombre que no dejaba de atormentarle en sus sueños y pensamientos. Obviamente el rubio se negó por que no era ético y prefería que Eren se declarara de forma tradicional, pero Eren le convenció diciendo que seria una anécdota digna de recordar. Al final, fue convencido por el poder de convencimiento del castaño y ahora estaban ahí.

Vio que su amigo le daba ropa de trabajo, unos guantes y las llaves de la camioneta.

—¿Para que son?

—Es el uniforme y lo otro es para que no dañes mucho tus manos o tu papá se dará cuenta.

—Se ve pequeño…

—Lo es, no mucho son de tu porte y estatura.

—Servirá, gracias.

—Suerte.

.

.

Vaya que era pequeño… no pudo abrocharse la camisa y opto por amarrársela a la cintura, menos mal que siempre llevaba una playera blanca sin mangas abajo. Aunque dejaba mucha piel al descubierto… bueno exagera un poco, sólo los brazo, ¿pero que tal si Levi malinterpreta? No… obviamente no lo conoce.

Saludo a Reiner, un empleado más que le ayudaría a bajar las cosas y quien le iba a explicar como se manejaban las entregas por que aun no estaba familiarizado y subieron al transporte.

El plan era:

_Primero_: Entrar.

_Segundo:_ Localizar a Levi.

_Tercero_: Todavía estaba en proceso, lo ejecutaría sobre la marcha. Dos semanas de "planeación" para nada…

Llegaron y él bajo apresurado, el plan debía ejecutarse lo mas rápido posible, invertir su duro entrenamiento escabulléndose de su acosadora debía de rendir frutos y…

El aire se le esfumo… ahí, recargado contra la puerta estaba…

—Buen día. —Saludo en cuanto tuvo de cerca a ese hombre que le quitaba el aliento... y esperaba le quitara muchas cosas más.

—Buenas.

—Descargaremos las cosas y mientras usted puede ir contándolas y verificar que todas hayan llegado. —su plan se estaba dando por si solo, ese debía de ser su día de suerte.

Vio a ese guapo hombre asentir o eso pareció y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la camioneta donde su amigo rubio le ayudaba y le decía que cosas descargar. Le digo las bajará él, tiene que hacer uso de sus habilidades para impresionar a ese hombre.

No era tan complicado, la rampa ayudaba y Reiner le pasaba las cajas, aunque si termino un poco adolorido y medio sudado.

—¿Estaba todo? —Esperaba que estuviera todo, su duro día de esfuerzos no debía de verse truncado o mataba a Armin. ¿Eso era poco? No podía imaginar cuando era mucho...

—Si.

—Bueno, iré por los papeles para que los pueda firmar y dar el trabajo por cumplido. —_¿No podía ser más expresivo ese hombre?_ Que fuera tan hermetico le frustraba.

Agarro los papeles de la camioneta y se dirigió a donde su amado -que aun no sabia que era su amado- le esperaba, esa era su oportunidad para invitarle a salir, o conocer su nombre completo para acosarlo -stalkear- por facebook.

—Disculpe, no me presente. Mi nombre es Eren y soy el encargado de almacén. Si tiene algún pedido extra oficial podemos llevárselo a su domicilio. —Le ofreció la mano, todo le veía tan pequeño que se emociono al pensar que tocaría ese cuerpecito.

Aunque fue mentira lo que le dijo y la palabra "estúpido" le fue susurrada mentalmente. No tenia caso ocultar quien era pero tampoco servia de algo decírselo, se veía que ese hombre era una persona orgullosa y tenia miedo al rechazo.

—Levi Corporal. —Vio como miraba su mano pero no la estrechaba. ¿Acaso estaba sucia? Sonrió decepcionado.

—Bueno, un gusto. Con permiso.

Su plan falló, quizá Levi era muy tímido… pero no debía darse por vencido, aún quedaba mucho por delante, ya le pediría ayuda a Armin.

Cuando subió a la camioneta el cuerpo le comenzó a doler, ¿cargar cajas pesadas era su castigo por ser un mal hijo? Encendió el coche y se dirigió al hospital… Por el momento sus intentos se verían frustrados, y él siempre pensó que su condición física era envidiable.

.

.

—Un tal Levi Corporal no deja de hacer pedidos extraños. —comentó una mujer castaña de coleta.

—A lo mejor es nueva casa.

—No sé, ha de ser un prostíbulo por que pidió 20 litros de pintura verde fosforescente.

Armin río antes la no tan descabellada idea.

—¿Eren aun no se recupera?

—No… ha tenido un mes muy difícil. Sobre todo por que su padre le manda trabajo al hospital.

—El accidente debió ser muy fuerte, me imagino.

—Ni tanto… Creo que hoy le darán de alta.

Eren le dijo a su padre que había tenido un accidente mientras realizaba ejercicio, no fue grave hasta el mismo doctor le había dicho que con un fin de semana de reposo bastaría. Pero Grisha, el padre de Eren, insistió en que tuviera más tiempo de reflexión acerca de mal pasarse en ese tipo de cosas. Le dijo vanidoso ya que iba al gimnasio a ganar musculo que no necesitaba, él le veía suficiente. Eren supone que es una forma de preocupación…

—¿Mucho trabajo, compañeros?

Eren llegó feliz y encantado de la vida de salir de ese infierno blanco, su padre era el rey del drama.

—Justamente hablábamos de ti.

—¿Ah si? Debieron ser cosas malas, me zumba el oído. —Una sonrisa afloro de su amable rostro y luego le hablo a Armin— ¿Cómo va aquel asunto?

—Como siempre —bufo con fastidio, había olvidado el pedido de su amigo—, no han hecho encargos de otras cosas, lo único destacable es una persona con pedidos extraños.

—Pues hoy tampoco nos libraremos de él. Aunque hoy pidió algo más razonable. —dijo la mujer.

—¿De quién hablan?

—Un tal Levi Corporal. —Informaron al unisonó.

Eren borro su sonrisa y adopto un rostro más serio. Le quito los papeles del pedido a Sasha, la recepcionista y corrió al almacén en busca de Reiner.

—Creo que a Eren le hizo daño tanto hospital… —murmuro la castaña.

—No, más bien el amor.


	4. Chapter 4

Se cambio apresurado del trayecto a la camioneta, subieron el pedido y condujo como loco a la dirección. ¡Por fin sabría donde vive ese hombre!

Toco la puerta suavemente, no quería verse muy necesitado.

Un hombre rubio le abrió y no puede negar que eso le hiso sentir molesto y engañado, aunque sabe que no son nada pero igualmente. ¿Qué hace ese personaje molesto dentro de la casa de su amado?

Lo primero es sonreír amable, que sepa que no tiene todo el terreno ganado.

—Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Eren Jeager y… —¡Oh no! Ha dicho su nombre completo, se supone que todavía debe ser secreto y…

—El gusto es mío.

—¿Perdón? –Que sujeto más extraño, ¿el gusto de qué?

—Nada, nada. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Al menos sabe que no le presto atención. Ahora se siente ofendido.

—Venia a entregar un paquete a nombre de Levi Corporal. ¿Está aquí? –sonríe falsamente. Se habrá dado cuenta?

Aunque prefiere que su futura pareja no este ahí y que sea dirección equivocada antes de saber que ese sujeto rubio tiene más probabilidades que él.

—Eh…

—Si, hola. —La voz varonil de Levi se escucha y su mirada le busca inmediatamente.

Le ve y sonríe sinceramente, no ha visto persona más guapa y adorable –según su imaginación- que él. Es difícil que alguien le llame la atención, cree firmemente que se debe que sus gustos son medio extraños según Mikasa, la chica de ventas.

—¡Oh, es usted! Es bueno verle de nuevo. —El plan era hacerse el desentendido para crear interés—. Es una impresora, un escritorio y una silla giratoria. ¿Es correcto?

—Si.

—Perfecto. Firme aquí y enseguida subirán las cosas y continuaremos con la instalación. —Le dio los papeles pero el otro hombre no los sujetaba.

—Los firmare.

—Adelante.

—Si…

—¿Necesita una pluma? _—¿Por qué no se acerca?_ Es lo que en verdad quiere preguntar.

—No, necesito algo en que recargarme.

—¿Es así? —¡La vida le dio una oportunidad! Es tan generosa que casi llora—. Puede usarme si quiere.

Sabe que es una posición comprometedora pero si no enseña no se vende ¿o no? Sabias palabras de quien sea quien haya sido.

Sintió una mano traviesa por su espalda y parte de su retaguardia, espera que sea de Levi por que si es del rubio, se suicida.

—Ya.

—Gracias, enseguida vuelvo.

Al parecer ni rastro del otro sujeto. Celebra mentalmente el hecho.

Fue muy descarado de su parte, lo admite. Lo único que pensó fue en la palabra "montar" y se siente satisfecho con saber que no le es indiferente a ese hombre, aunque siendo sinceros él prefiere "montarle".

Aun queda esa sensación de inquietud al saber que no se equivoco de dirección y que efectivamente, Levi vivía ahí y el rubio también. Al menos haría bien el trabajo para que no tuviera oportunidad de reclamarle nada.

Se tardo un poco en instalar las cosas, leyó los instructivos por que él no sabia nada de eso.

"Poner el tornillo A en el orificio B" ¿Qué clase de instrucciones eran esas? No, más bien él era el único enfermo pensando perversiones… Sí Levi le viera probablemente pensaría que era un salido.

Giro la vista hacia un lado, de repente sintió como que alguien le observaba mucho y se encontró con la mirada fija del pelinegro en su persona. Se pregunta sobre que parte de su cuerpo ve, no parece que le viera los ojos…

—Ya todo esta listo, si tiene algún problema no dude en llamar y con gusto le atenderé de nuevo. ¿Desea algo más?

—A ti…

—¿Disculpe? —¿Escucho mal? Casi se le para… el corazón.

—A ti muchas gracias por venir.

—De nada, es mi trabajo. Con permiso.

Vaya, su mente jugándole bromas es muy cruel. Se retira molesto, nada de lo que hiso dio paso a una conversación decente ni a un acercamiento de ningún tipo. ¿Era tonto? Si, definitivamente era tonto, dejando pasar oportunidades ah si, lo tonto.

Baja fastidiado las escaleras de la entrada de esa casa, y piensa que con cierto recelo que el rubio ese que no se presento como era debido era la pareja de Levi.

Patea enojado a un gato que pasaba por ahí. El gato le gruño y salto sobre él, mordiéndole y arañándole la cara.

Se quita al animal de encima, tomándole de las patas y se disculpa. ¿Por qué se disculpa? Ya nada es normal ese día. El gato se calma y lame su mano, va con el minino en brazos hacia la camioneta y le dice a Reiner que se ira solo a casa, el rubio asiente y se marcha de ahí.

Con una mano alzada en modo de despedida se queda mirando la carretera, el gato esta sobre su hombro lamiéndose y una voz conocida le interrumpe.

—Ese gato es mío.

Asombrado por lo dicho, se giró cerciorándose que el gato no caiga, y ve a ese pequeño hombre.

—Lo siento, estaba por ahí y…

—Está bien —Ve los brazos estirados del pelinegro y se ruboriza pensando que quiere un abrazo, pero no, es obvio que quiere al animal.

Tomo al gato pero este le gruñe y volvió de nuevo a su posición en el hombro de Eren.

—Parece ser que no quiere…

Escucha un bufido molesto.

—Sígueme.

—Pero…

—El gato es mío, pero está molesto por que lo he dejado aquí las últimas semanas. —le explica—. Así que ahora que se ha encariñado contigo por algún motivo me servirás como cebo.

—¿Usted no vive aquí? —fingió no escuchar eso del cebo.

—No.

—¿Y no era su pareja ese hombre?

—¿Pareja? ¿Erwin? —Encara una ceja—. No, el es un idiota manipulable.

—¿Perdón?

No escucho respuesta y el pelinegro retomo el camino subiéndose a un auto negro, le indica que se siente también de lado del copiloto y durante el trayecto a casa estuvo muy silencioso.

Llegaron a un conjunto de apartamentos y cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras el gato comenzó a sisear.

—No quiere ir.

—No me digas —rodo los ojos obviando lo dicho.

—Puedo quedármelo y usted puede ir a visitarle.

—Eso seria como custodia compartida, esa clase de razonamientos no me va.

—Seria como nuestro hijo. —bromeo.

El hombre se le quedo viendo unos segundos intensamente para luego encaminarse de nuevo al apartamento.

Le siguió por mero instinto.

—Entra y deja al gato.

—Seria mejor que me fuera y…

—Entra

—Ah, si… —Nunca pensó que ese hombre le intimidaría de esa manera, al punto de obedecer sin cuestionar.

Hizo lo que le ordeno y fue a tomar asiento en la estancia de ese lugar, el gato inmediatamente se sentó a un lado suyo y comenzó a frotarse en él. Eren le acaricio y escucho como ronroneaba contento.

Luego una mano le asusto cuando se puso sin previo aviso sobre su rostro.

—¿Qué hace?

—Desinfecto la herida.

No dijo nada cuando suavemente los dedos de Levi acariciaron parte de su mejilla arañada y tampoco hizo algún gesto cuando el alcohol le provoco ardor, mucho menos protesto al sentir la cercanía de Levi muy cerca suyo. D_emasiado, podría decirse._

Con cuidado puso una gasa en la pequeña herida. ¿En serio la necesitaba? Hasta un curita hubiera estado de mas, y se llevo las cosas de nuevo a lo que parecía ser la cocina.

Un incomodo silencio se formo en cuanto Levi volvió, sólo se podía escuchar el suave ronroneo del minino.

Eren quiso dar el primero paso y preguntar por que le había llevado ahí. Aunque sospechaba la razón. Un calorcito agradable se extendía al imaginar la respuesta,

—Usted me parece agradable.

—No lo soy en absoluto. —objeto Levi.

—La primera vez que le vi, pensé que era una de esas personas soberbias a las que no le importaba nada o al menos no cosas que no den algo de beneficio —Levi le miraba atento y eso le hizo sonreír nervioso—. Pero mas bien creo que no le gusta relacionarse mucho con las personas, si usted tiene un gato al que le molesta que no haya ido por el, obviamente debe ser una excelente ser humano.

—Te estas haciendo ideas equivocadas de…

—No, por que también hizo esto —señalo su mejilla—. Y esto —señalo donde se encuentra su corazón.

Se acerco despacio a Levi al otro lado del sillón, apartando al gato en el proceso al ver que se quedo sin expresión con su declaración un tanto extraña. Le tomo su mano y la coloco cerca de su corazón que se encontraba muy agitado.

—¿Qué…? —intento preguntar Levi.

—Palpita muy rápido, eso haces. Eso me produces. Una persona que con acciones o palabras logra provocar esas sensaciones no puede ser mala.

Levi aparto la mano bruscamente, parándose y alejándose unos pasos hasta dar con la pared.

—Creo que…

—Esta confundido, si. Es raro que una persona llegue y te diga todas esas cosas, lo sé. —Eren también se irguió y camino hacia la salida, pasando a un lado de Levi, sonriéndole—. No se preocupes, no soy un aprovechado así que no le hare daño.

—No es eso… —¿Raro? Raro es que un desconocido te invite a su casa.

—¿No? Bueno, viéndole en ese rincón no pareciera que este feliz si me acerco.

—Eres un mocoso, solo me tomaste por sorpresa.

—Ya veo, de ser así me disculpo y me retiro. Deseo darle espacio con esto.

—No hay ningún esto.

El castaño le miro y vio con cierto temor la molestia reflejada en el rostro del pelinegro y asintió sonriente.

—Entiendo, con permiso. —Levi vio un intento de sonrisa seguido de una mueca de tristeza de parte de Eren, y eso fue lo último que pudo apreciar antes de verle alejar por completo.

Cuando Levi escucho la puerta cerrarse, se dio el lujo de relajarse y resbalar poco a poco hacia abajo con gesto avergonzado.

"No hay ningún esto, por que no es un esto; quiero que sea un nosotros"

Suspiro suavemente. ¿Así de cobarde era como para dejarle ir? ¿Después de tanto tiempo de insistencia, dinero gastado, esfuerzo y una depresión que no estaba dispuesto a admitir?

Pero en verdad le tomo por sorpresa, se siente confundido y espera que no sea uno de esos sueños donde al despertar todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Se abofeteo un par de veces mentalmente y se levanto yendo a alcanzarle.

Observo con impotencia a Eren, quien estaba cruzando la calle, seguramente había corrido como para llegar en tan poco tiempo hasta allá e hizo algo que jamás creyó hacer por alguien.

—¡Eren! —grito todo lo que pudo. Pero Eren ya se había perdido a la vista…

Regreso a su apartamento, se quito el saco dejándolo con cuidado en una silla del comedor, se doblo las mangas de su camisa blanca y se puso a hacer comida como método de distracción, cuando creyó que había pasado tiempo suficiente regreso a la entrada y tomo el teléfono marcando un número conocido.

—Jeager Depot, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—¿Puede comunicarme con Eren del departamento de almacén?

—Permítame. —una melodía desesperante de esas que suelen poner como tonito de espera comenzó a escucharse y de pronto se interrumpió—. Lo siento, pero no hay ningún Eren en almacén.

—Ah venido a mi casa últimamente, debe haber un error.

—Lo siento, puede ser que haya renunciado.

—Supongo.

Colgó, y cuando iba a estrellar el teléfono contra la pared observo una pequeña tarjeta que no había visto antes, la tomo cuando leyó de reojo el nombre del castaño de ojos verdes.

"Eren Jeager. Gerente General de Jeager Depot. Teléfo…"

Dejo de leer e impasible se acomodo de nuevo la camisa, se puso de nuevo el saco, tomo las llaves de su auto y salió.

.

.

—A que se debe tu inusual visita a altas horas de la noche.

—A penas son las siete. —le respondió apartando bruscamente al rubio de la entrada y acercándose a la cocina, tomando una botella de licor.

—Oh, pero que yo sepa tus reglas son: No juntarse con compañeros de trabajo en días de trabajo y mucho menos tomar. —se cruzo de brazos observando a su amigo lidiar con la tapa de la botella.

—Ignora hoy las malditas reglas y mira esto. —Se saco la pequeña tarjeta y dejo de intentar abrir el alcohol.

—Ah, ¿el pequeño se te ha por fin confesado?

—¿Lo sabias?

—Saberlo a ciencia cierta no. Sospechaba, si.

—Que importa, sin querer le rechace y luego me entero que es el maldito gerente de ese lugar.

—Velo por el lado bueno y…

—No hay ningún jodido lado bueno.

—Hizo todo eso para poder verte. —termino de decir.

Levi se quedo pensativo unos segundos y desvió la mirada.

—Me voy.

—¿Ya tan pronto? —comento divertido.

—Hasta mañana.

.

.

—Utilizaste mobiliario del trabajo para flirtear —le reprimió Grisha, su padre.

—No fue precisamente para eso. —murmuro.

—¡Silencio! —le callo enojado—. Soy muy considerado contigo por que eres mi hijo, pero vas a aprender lo que es el verdadero trabajo duro. Desde mañana empiezas como verdadero encargado de almacén.

—Esta bien.

—No, se lo mucho que odias estar encerrado en la oficina y precisamente eso vas a hacer. Serás el nuevo recepcionista encargado de almacén.

—¿Qué? ¡Prefiero cargar cajas!

—Me has demostrado que lo tuyo no es cargar cajas, Eren. No me hagas enojar. —le dijo mientras le hacia un gesto con la mano para que se retirara—. Y cámbiate esa gasa.

No le quedaba más remedio que aceptar, ya que más daba. Se toco la mejillas donde aun seguía la "curación" de ayer, sólo se la quito para bañarse y no se le paso por la mente que su padre no debía verla.

Si tan sólo Sasha no se le diera por hablar chismes en la oficina todo ese asunto no habría salido a la luz.

.

.

—¿Se encuentra Eren Jeager?

—El joven Eren no se encuentra disponible. ¿Quién le busca?

—Levi Corporal.

La joven mujer miro al pelinegro y se sonrojo por lo guapo que resulto ser.

—Si gusta puede esperar en el segundo piso —sonrió con coquetería y luego le entrego un gafete de invitado—. En estos momentos esta en junta pero no debe tardar.

Estaba por ponerse el gafete cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver a un castaño abrumado. Con pasos lentos se acerco sin mirar a su alrededor.

"Maldito despistado"

Le perdonaba por que ese traje le hacia ver irremediablemente sexy, ajustado a su perfecto cuerpo y haciéndole ver mas varonil.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso, Eren?

Una joven pelinegra le intercepto interrumpiendo sus insanos pensamientos.

—Algo así, me toca trabajar abajo. —se rasco al cabeza frustrado.

—Eso te pasa por posar tus ojos en algo inalcanzable.

No era chismoso, pero esa conversación se le hizo interesante y a la vez aburrida. Era obvio que esa mujer estaba interesada en ese despistado hombre.

—No fue tan inalcanzable en su momento, Mikasa.

—Aun así, no veo que estés feliz después de ese encuentro.

—Mikasa… —advirtió con molestia.

—Ya, sólo lo digo para que recuerdes que hay mas gente a tu alrededor.

—Ah si, ¿cómo quien?

—Estoy y…

—Eren, ¿podemos hablar? —interrumpió Esa mujer no se le iba a insinuar con él enfrente.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—¿Levi?

—Sígueme. —le ordeno. Eren pensó que ese tono le gustaba mucho y se sintió todo un masoquista.

—Eren… —intento persuadirle la chica de rasgos asiáticos.

—¡Lo siento Mikasa, después hablamos!

La azabache les vio irse y suspiro cansada. Acababan de interrumpirle en su confesión.

—No sé por que, pero creo que esos dos se traen algo. —comento la recepcionista al ver la escena.

—No lo dudes. —dijo Mikasa para luego suspirar con pesar.

_Que decepción_, pensó la mujer. Todos los buenos hombres son gays.

.

.

—¿Ofrecí un mal servicio? —intento bromar después de sentir el ambiente incomodo.

—Algo así.

—No te preocupes, mandare a alguien para…

—Se te olvido entregarte a mí.

—¿Ah? —¿Escuchó bien? ¿O era de nuevo su mente haciéndole bromas pesadas?

—Ayer hable y me dijeron que no había un tal Eren de almacén.

—Si… error mío. —confeso avergonzado.

—Te iba a pedir a ti.

—Eso suena…

—¿Estúpido?

—… agradable, bastante agradable. —rió suavemente—. ¿Pero ayer…?

—No quiero un "esto" —interrumpió molesto e hizo una pequeña pausa, luego continuo en medio de susurros con la cabeza gacha—, quiero un nosotros.

Eren parpadeo confundido un instante y luego sonrió con ternura al comprender.

—Ya veo, de ser así —le tomo las manos y las guio donde su corazón latía con fuerza—, permíteme comenzar de nuevo y entregarte mi corazón.

—Eso si es asquerosamente cursi —le dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Pero de alguna manera me gusta.

Eren carcajeo aun con las manos de Levi entre las suyas, bajándolas de su pecho y entrelazando los dedos con los contrarios.

—Tengo un amplio repertorio.

—No lo dudo.

De repente recordó las cosas que hizo para poder verle y carraspeo un poco. Se acerco y se agacho para juntar su frente con la de Levi.

—He de confesarte muchas cosas después de este día.

—Yo no.

—¿No? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Conocerás a alguien que te dirá todo con lujo de detalles y me ahorrara tiempo.

Eren permitió que esa respuesta se quedase, no quería discutir en ese primer momento de "noviazgo".

—Se mi novio.

—¿Qué acaso tu otra confesión fue un juego?

—Quiero hacerlo oficial.

—Bien, como quieras.

—¿Entonces? —insistió.

—Si, acepto. —gruño la respuesta.

Ese día Levi accedió a tomarse de las manos hasta el estacionamiento.

También accedió a darse unos cuantos besos y luego accedió a compartir helado, si, ese día Levi fue muy condescendiente.

Eren sabe que próximamente también cedería a unas cuantas cosas más, como por ejemplo a ser su futuro protector de pantalla del celular.

.

.

Escucho una melodía proveniente de su celular y vio que era un mensaje, cuando lo abrió vio con sorpresa la foto de un ceñudo Levi mirando hacia otro lado y un castaño de ojos verdes sonriendo a la cámara tomados de la mano.

El rubio dejo a un lado el móvil pensando muy seriamente.

_Par de tontos. _

_Bonito par de tontos._

**_FIN._**

* * *

_Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar comentario. Hasta la próxima._


End file.
